


misapprehension: a mistaken belief about or interpretation of something.

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: Assumptions, M/M, Roommates, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: Blaine makes assumptions and Kurt gets hugs. (aka 5+ times Blaine thinks Kurt and Elliott are in love and one time he realises why jumping to conclusions seriously does not make life any easier.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened except that I really wanted to write about Elliott and how good he is for Kurt. And, well, I pretty much always want to write about Klaine. Also, I mean, come on. They're all just so pretty, you just gotta get these feelings out sometimes.
> 
> Warning for shameless overuse of italics and dumb boys being dumb (but what else is new).

Sophomore year Blaine decides to move out of the college dorms. He just likes the idea of having a place of his own. And Tina knows a guy from her job at the diner who's looking for a new roommate just now, after his old one moved to LA to become an actress.

The guy's name is Kurt and Blaine likes him immediately. He has amazing hair and a very cute smile and wears really tight pants and is just a little awkward. 

And Blaine knows he shouldn't let himself think about all of that too much, considering they're gonna be living together but—but. He hasn't had a boyfriend since he and Trent parted ways after high school and he kind of misses the romance of it and Kurt is just—well. He's just Kurt. And Blaine _likes_ him.

It takes him all of a week after they've moved in the last of his boxes. All of a week before he's ready to admit to himself that he has developed a massive, big, ridiculous crush on Kurt. 

No, more than a crush. Blaine is pretty sure he's in love. And the fact that Kurt is so nice to him just makes it worse. 

They don't just share an apartment the way Tina's doing with her roommate who barely ever even talks to her. They're becoming friends. They have meals together when they're both home, they watch TV together, and Blaine is in so much trouble it's almost ridiculous.

**

The semester starts and they see a little less of each other since they have to go to class and to the library, and they both want to hang out with their own friends who are all back in the city by now. 

Kurt is a junior at NYADA. Blaine is a sophomore at NYU. They don't know any of the same people. But that's okay. Because when they are both at home it's still wonderful and perfect, and two weeks into their cohabitation Blaine is already considering breaking the unwritten don't-date-your-roommate rule and ask Kurt out anyway.

And then Kurt's boyfriend comes over one Saturday afternoon as they're both hanging out around their kitchen-slash-living room studying.

Blaine is a little taken aback, he can't deny it—he didn't even know Kurt _had_ a boyfriend. Not that Kurt was under any obligation to tell him. But still. It hurts a little.

It's just a knock on the door, Kurt opening it, and then letting out an ecstatic squeal as he's throwing himself into the arms of a beautiful stranger who hugs Kurt back so enthusiastically they both stagger a little. 

“Elliott,” Kurt breathes, before pulling back from the hug. They're still holding onto each other's arms. They have matching happy glows on their faces as their eyes meet.

“Hi,” Elliott says.

And Blaine tries not to stare as the two of them hug again before Kurt introduces the beautiful boyfriend to his new and rather disappointed roommate.

Elliott is at NYU, like Blaine. Elliott is also very nice, very kind, and very friendly. Very attractive too. 

Okay, Blaine admits to himself, Elliott is hot. Like, _ridiculously_ hot. Blaine gets it; if he'd met him first and hadn't already known that Kurt existed in the world, he might have had a crush on him too.

But as it is, what he feels most of all is uncomfortable. 

Not that Kurt and Elliott are one of those couples who are constantly touching and kissing and just making everyone around them feel like a voyeur simply by being in the same room. They're not like that at all. They're just so damned _cute_ together. Always smiling at each other and hugging and talking. 

It's so obvious that they love each other very much and Blaine is so happy for Kurt that he has that, but he also feels a little bit heartbroken for himself because so much for all of his romantic plans of asking Kurt out and kissing him in the rain and growing old with him surrounded by their three kids and numerous grandchildren. Not that Blaine is the type to get ahead of himself. Definitely not.

He still hangs out with Kurt. They still talk. They still watch TV together. But now Elliott is there too, a lot of the time. And Blaine feels like a fifth wheel, which is completely irrational. They don't exclude him. In fact, they constantly try to _include_ him. But Blaine is just not sure how he feels about that.

**

“Elliott and I are going to this party tonight,” Kurt tells him over pizza as they're watching Netflix during a study break. “Do you wanna come?”

Blaine sighs and shakes his head. “No, that's okay,” he says.

“It's gonna be fun,” Kurt tells him, nudging their shoulders together. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I'm just -” Blaine makes a vague hand gesture. “Behind on my studying, you know?”

Kurt nods and shrugs. “If you change your mind, let me know, okay?”

“Sure,” Blaine promises. But really. He has no intention of hanging out at a stranger's place watching the guy he's in love with making out with his boyfriend. 

Kurt and Elliott can go and be in love on their own. Blaine is gonna stay safely at home and feel sorry for himself.

He ends up inviting Sam over instead, who gives him the hug that Blaine really needs right now and even manages to make him laugh with his Obi-Wan impressions.

Friends are such an awesome invention. 

It doesn't quite ease his heartbreak. But at least it prevents him from wallowing all night. He's okay with that.

**

By the time he gets out of the library on Friday, it's well after dinner time—luckily he has no Friday night plans other than watching TV with Kurt and ordering pizza. He fishes his phone out of his bag and unlocks it. There's a new text from Kurt, just a few minutes old.

_Pizza is on the way, I hope you are too! I'm hungry!_

He smiles. This is gonna be a nice, relaxing evening and he's so looking forward to just putting his feet up and doing absolutely nothing.

_Leaving right now_ , he texts back and pushes his way through a group of freshmen blocking his way. Pizza and Kurt. It doesn't get much better than that.

He makes it back to the apartment as quickly as he can. He's hungry too, and even though his weekend is gonna be busy, tonight is still gonna be awesome.

But then he walks through the door of his apartment, calling out a “Honey, I'm hoo-ooome,” because, dammit, he can be funny if he wants to be. And there is Kurt on the couch with his side pressed up close against Elliott's as they're looking at something on Kurt's phone together.

“Oh, you're here,” Elliott greets him, looking so pleased to see him. Blaine is almost ashamed of the way his mood sinks at the sight of him.

Elliott has an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt is kind of leaning into him very closely.

“Hey,” Kurt says, putting his phone down on the coffee table. When he lifts his head to look at Blaine, his smile is so, so bright. And Blaine is suddenly not even hungry anymore.

“Now all we need is for the pizza to get here,” Elliott says, dropping his arm from Kurt's shoulders and scooting away just a few inches. “And then we need to gang up on Kurt and convince him to watch _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ with us.” He throws Blaine a wide grin.

Blaine does his best to grin back, but he knows it probably looks more like a grimace. “That's my favorite,” he admits. He's been addicted to that show for months now.

Elliott nods. “I know. That's why I was counting on your help with this.”

“You two are not allowed to form any sort of alliance against me,” Kurt jumps in, pouting. “That's not fair.”

“Aww, but you know we love you.” Elliott says and slings his arm _back_ around Kurt's shoulders, squeezing him tightly to his side, and even wraps his other arm around Kurt's chest to hug him properly. “I promise you, you'll love it if you give it a try!”

“You cannot possibly promise me that,” Kurt points out.

“I can.” Elliott lets go of Kurt, pats his shoulder instead. Always touching him. “I know what you like.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and laughs and blushes, and Blaine feels a little sick. 

He recognizes innuendo when he hears it. And he doesn't need to hear this. “I'm gonna go put my stuff away,” he mumbles and hurries into his room to close the door behind himself and just be miserable for a minute before he has no choice but to rejoin them for their TV and pizza night.

He decides that he hates romance. He has no idea anymore what he's ever even seen in it in the first place. All it does is make other people feel bad.

They'd all be a lot better off without it. He can totally see that now.

**

“I just feel like taking a walk,” Kurt says, leaning back on the couch and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. “I've been looking at this stupid text for hours and none of the words even make sense anymore. Stupid homework.”

Blaine looks up from the ratty old armchair he's taken up residence in, lowering his own textbook and heaving a sigh. “I know what you mean. I'm so done with this.”

“Have you been to that cute little coffee shop by the laundromat yet? Like, a block down from here on the way to the subway?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No, not yet.”

“They have pretty good coffee.”

“Oh. That sounds great, actually.”

Kurt looks very happy all of a sudden. “Okay. Great. Do you wanna go there?”

Blaine answers Kurt's big smile with a big smile of his own. “Yes. I'd love to.”

“Perfect. Let's go, then.” Kurt won't stop smiling and it's such a beautiful sight Blaine doesn't know what to do with himself.

“Have you been there a lot?” he asks.

Kurt shrugs. “No, I usually just have coffee here. But I took Elliott there once and we both really liked it.”

Blaine feels his face fall. “Oh.” He says. “Yeah. Cool.” Of course that's why Kurt is smiling, because he has good memories of a perfect date with his perfect beautiful boyfriend when he thinks of that coffee shop.

Kurt's face falls too and there's something tentative in his voice as he asks, “Or . . . would you rather stay here? We don't have to -”

“No,” Blaine says quickly. “No. It's—I want to go. Let's go.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, but he doesn't look quite as happy anymore.

**

Blaine wakes up early on Sunday morning—they're about seven weeks into the semester by now and fall is in full swing. The apartment is cold in the morning. He wraps himself in his robe and pulls on a thick pair of socks before walking into the kitchen.

Kurt isn't up yet, but Blaine isn't surprised. Kurt usually sleeps longer than he does. And also, he's been out for karaoke night with Elliott and hadn't been back yet when Blaine went to bed around midnight. He'll probably want to sleep in this morning.

As always they'd invited Blaine along, but he really hadn't wanted to crash their date night and also he hadn't felt like watching them sing romantic duets to each other. Which he's sure would have happened at some point. They're not the coupliest of couples, but karaoke after a few drinks? Blaine isn't that much of a masochist to voluntarily put himself through that.

So instead he'd invited Tina over, who had listened to him whine about his pointless crush and how unfair life is and how much Blaine wishes he had never met Kurt except that might suck even more. 

And Tina had even confirmed for him that she'd definitely seen Elliott come by the diner sometimes to pick Kurt up, and that yes, they seem to really love each other.

Which is great. Just great. He feels worse about it this morning than he did last night.

Blaine starts the coffee maker and feels sorry for himself. Of course it really _is_ great that Kurt is happy. Kurt is awesome. He deserves all the happiness. But still. Blaine wants to be the one to make him happy.

Oh god this is pathetic, he thinks. He really needs to find a way to move on from this. He'll find a way to get over Kurt Hummel and find someone— _anyone_ —willing to go out with him. Maybe he'll call up Trent. Maybe they could try long distance. They hadn't seen each other much after Blaine had transferred out of Dalton and it had still all worked out quite well. Not that they'd ever been that much in love, but . . . no. He's being ridiculous, he tells himself, and he needs to _stop_.

He has finished his coffee and moved over to the couch to work on an assignment he needs for Monday when the apartment door opens and Kurt comes in. In yesterday's clothes.

“Morning,” Kurt says brightly.

Blaine blinks at him. “I thought you were asleep in your room.”

Kurt laughs, gives him an apologetic little grin. “Yeah, sorry. I meant to text you. It just got a little late last night so I decided to just stay over at Elliott's. His place is practically next to the karaoke bar.”

“Oh.” Blaine swallows heavily. “Uh. Yeah. Makes sense.”

This is really awesome because now he has the mental image of Kurt and Elliott having sex stuck in his head and okay, so, he _had_ been asking himself if or when they ever _did_ have sex because Elliott never stays over and Kurt is home every night too, but . . . he hadn't really wanted to think about it too much. And he definitely does _not_ want to speculate about it or imagine it right _now_.

Because now he cannot _stop_ thinking about it because Kurt is sitting down right there next to him on the couch in yesterday's clothes. And every single one of Blaine's thoughts is stuck on the fact that Kurt has had sex probably less than twelve hours ago and that he's still wearing the clothes his hot, perfect boyfriend had taken off of him, and, and . . .

“Did you -” he starts, then has to clear his throat because his voice sounds all hoarse and shaky. “Did you have a fun night?”

Kurt looks a little tired but very happy as he slumps back against the couch cushions. “It was fantastic,” he says, and Blaine really, _really_ hopes he isn't referring to the sex.

No, he chides himself. That's mean. Of course he hopes the sex was also fantastic. And then he kind of wishes he could scrub his brain with bleach and remove these thoughts for all eternity. But Kurt deserves to have good sex. Even if Blaine would give practically everything to be allowed to be the guy who makes the sex good for Kurt.

And now he's getting just a little turned on by imagining Kurt and Elliott having sex, or maybe Kurt and Elliott having sex and him joining in too . . . 

“I—um.” He says, jumping up off the couch. “Coffee. I need coffee. Do you—want some? There's still some in the pot, I can bring you a cup -”

“Yes, coffee would be great,” Kurt says. “Thanks, Blaine, you're the best!”

Yes, apart from Elliott, Blaine thinks as he hurries to the kitchen as fast as he can, both to get that coffee for Kurt and also to hide his very inappropriate boner. 

He's just . . . well, he's obviously _very_ attracted to Kurt, and Elliott is incredibly hot, and . . .

God, he's such a little pervert.

**

“Pizza tonight?” Blaine asks, sitting down at the kitchen table opposite Kurt who's still bent over his homework.

“Oh.” Kurt looks up. “I meant to tell you, Elliott texted. He's making curry and he invited us over.”

Blaine frowns. “Us?”

“Yeah, of course.” Kurt looks a little dreamily off into the distance. “Elliott makes great curry.”

Blaine fights down the impulse to run from the kitchen and lie face-down on the floor in his room and not get up for at least two days. “Are you gonna stay over afterwards?”

Kurt shrugs. “I don't know. Depends on how late it's gonna get. I think we could stay over, if we decide to go to karaoke afterwards or something.”

“Um.” Blaine hesitates. “Us? As in—both of us?” He'd feel bad enough crashing their date night, but staying over while they're, well, _busy_ . . . or, oh god, _hearing_ them being busy . . . He winces at the thought.

Kurt simply nods. “I mean, I'm not gonna make you go home by yourself while I crash at his place. What kind of friend do you think I am?” He laughs. “And Elliott never minds a few more people staying over. He's awesome like that.”

Blaine stares down at his hands, and he really has to stop feeling like this. Kurt and Elliott are so happy together. He has no business being jealous about that. He wants Kurt to have good things in his life. “It's nice,” he says. “How . . . how you guys love each other.”

Kurt smiles. “He's been my best friend for a long time,” he confirms.

“That's nice,” Blaine repeats.

All he can do is hope he'll have something like that too, one day.

**

Kurt goes home for Christmas break and Blaine stays in the city—his parents are on a cruise and he's fine spending the holiday in New York. 

Cooper comes to visit. They have fun spending a few days together and watching all their favorite Christmas movies and trying to out-perform each other on all their favorite Christmas songs until the neighbors start banging on the walls, yelling at them to shut up already.

Cooper sticks around for New Year's too, and they go to Tina's party together. It's awesome.

Blaine is determined to find a boyfriend before the new year is over. It's time to finally end this stupid, pathetic pining over someone he can't have.

On the 2nd of January, Cooper leaves. 

Just a few hours later, Kurt is back in their apartment.

And Blaine is completely, absolutely prepared to be nothing more than friends with him from now on. 

Not that they've ever been more, but, well, he's ready to stop _hoping_ for it. He really is. He feels pretty good about that decision. It will be difficult to find someone as perfect as Kurt anywhere, but, well. He can at least try.

“Do you have plans for tonight?” Kurt asks the following Friday, looking up from his phone as they're sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. 

Blaine made pancakes this morning. Kurt is in his pajamas, still looking a little sleepy. It's cute. Except that Blaine doesn't care about that anymore. He doesn't. He _doesn't_.

“Why?” He pours syrup over a pancake, licks some of the sticky stuff off his thumb.

Kurt makes a weird noise and when Blaine looks up Kurt's cheeks are pink and he has his eyes lowered. Probably an R-rated text from Elliott.

“Um,” Kurt says. “I was planning to go over to Elliott's, but he has a date. With this guy he's been crushing on for months now. So I'm suddenly faced with an entire evening of nothing. Unless you save me from that tragic fate.”

Blaine opens his mouth to say something. Then he closes his mouth. Then he opens it again. “What?” is what finally comes out. He's just. So confused right now.

“I was asking you if you want to do something tonight,” Kurt says and laughs. “Are you still asleep?”

“Did you just say -” Blaine shakes his head. “Did you and Elliott break up?”

Kurt blinks at him. “Um. What?”

“You and Elliott.” Blaine waves a hand at Kurt. “He has a date? I just—isn't that _fast_ after . . . I mean, just before the holidays you two were still all couply and cute and now -”

Kurt holds up a hand. “No, stop,” he says. “Rewind. Explain. Why do you think I broke up with Elliott?”

“What . . . Did _he_ break up with _you_?”

“We're not—we weren't -” Kurt just gapes at him. “You thought Elliott was my _boyfriend_?”

All Blaine can do is stare at him. “Wasn't he?”

“Well, not recently,” Kurt says, and Blaine's brain comes to a screeching halt.

Because.

Because.

Kurt and Elliott are not dating. Kurt and Elliott haven't been dating this whole time. Kurt and Elliott are . . . just friends? Seriously?

Kurt and Elliott are constantly touching and hugging each other and smiling and spending time together all the time and . . . It occurs to him that he has never even seen them kiss except for that one time Kurt had kissed Elliott's forehead when Elliott had told him he'd be willing to give Kurt guitar lessons. And that one time Elliott had kissed Kurt's cheek when Kurt had made him hot chocolate after a long studying session.

“Oh,” is all he manages to say. 

“Yeah, oh,” Kurt confirms, laughing incredulously. “Really, Blaine?”

Blaine is still trying to process this, feeling a little bit dumb and a lot confused and maybe also a little bit like the sun just came up, when he realizes the full meaning of Kurt's words.

“Wait,” he says. “Not _recently_? So you did break up at some point?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says and fixes Blaine with a slightly exasperated stare, sighing loudly as if Blaine is just being slow. “At some point is right. End of freshman year, to be exact.”

“Um.” Blaine says eloquently. “Oh. Okay. I—I didn't -”

“Did I seriously never tell you this?” Kurt shakes his head, looking astonished. “We dated for a few months, over year ago. But in the end we decided we were better off as friends. I'm _sure_ I told you that.”

“But—but -” Blaine's not ready to just accept this, after all those endless, _endless_ months of assuming something completely different. “You said you loved him.”

“Well, of course I love him,” Kurt says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. “Quite a lot, actually. He's my best friend.”

“So -” Blaine is trying hard to make sense of it. “So you're in love with him, but he's . . . he's not -”

“I'm not _in love_ with him.” Kurt sounds somewhere between amused and impatient. “I _love_ him. _As a friend_.”

“Oh.” It makes sense, Blaine thinks. He loves his friends too. He even tells them that. He says it to Tina all the time. He's even said to Sam. And Sam has said it back to him. But he's never dated any of them. So he did have that crush on Sam, but, well, that's over and he still loves him and . . . oh god, he's such a moron.

“You thought Elliott was my boyfriend all this time?” Kurt definitely does sound amused now.

“Yeah,” Blaine admits. “You're just—you guys are really close. And you sort of . . . cuddle, when you watch TV sometimes.”

Kurt nods. “I—okay, yeah. I get why that could be . . . I mean, it's just that . . . I'm usually not that comfortable with being really close to people, like, physically. You know? But I still like hugs sometimes.”

“And with Elliott -”

“We know each other really well and I know he loves me,” Kurt explains. “And that's all there is to it.”

“Okay. Yes. That makes sense.” Blaine is feeling a little overwhelmed with all this new information, if he's being honest with himself. But it's not a bad feeling. Not at all.

“Is that why you never wanted to come along when we went for coffee or out with friends?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs, lowers his eyes, feeling embarrassed. “I didn't want to crash your dates.”

Kurt laughs. “And I thought you just didn't want to hang out with us.”

Blaine snaps his head up. “No, I want to hang out with you,” he hurries to say, maybe a little too loudly. “I mean, with _you_. With Elliott too, he's great, I like him, but—um. Yeah. I definitely want to hang out with you.”

“Oh.” It's Kurt's turn to stare down at his hands and blush. “I'm glad.”

Blaine is glad too. In fact, he's kind of happy. And mortified. And relieved. And confused. He's feeling a lot of things. But overall, he's rather pleased with the world today.

**

“Kurt?” Blaine asks on Saturday afternoon while they're both supposed to be studying.

Kurt is at the kitchen table. Blaine is making more coffee.

“Yeah?” Kurt looks up from his laptop.

Blaine hesitates. “Um. Now that I know that you don't actually have a boyfriend -”

“Yes?”

“Would you ever . . . maybe -” He squirms a little, looks at his feet, tells himself _courage_ and looks back up at Kurt. “Would you maybe like to go on a date? With me? Whenever you have an evening? Or an afternoon. I don't care. I just—I mean unless you think this is weird since we're living together. If you have some rule about not dating roommates I respect that, or, oh god, if you don't even _like_ me like that, I'm sorry for just -”

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupts his rambling.

Blaine takes a breath. “Yes?”

“Let's go right now,” Kurt says.

“Uh,” Blaine blinks at him. “What?”

“Right now,” Kurt repeats. “I'm taking you on a date. Leave the coffee maker. I'll buy you some pie down at the coffee shop.”

“But -” Blaine needs just a second to process. “I was asking _you_ out. I should pay.”

“I don't even care who pays,” Kurt says, already getting out of his chair and grabbing for Blaine's wrist to pull him toward the door for their jackets and shoes. “As long as we don't waste another minute.”

“So . . . you want to?” Blaine asks, a little dumbfounded.

“You idiot,” Kurt says fondly. “I've wanted to ask you out since September. But _someone_ did their best to make me think they were only interested in friendship.”

“Well, _someone_ made me think they had a boyfriend,” Blaine protests.

“Not on purpose,” Kurt points out, reaching for his coat as Blaine bends to pick up his shoes.

“I didn't do it on purpose either,” Blaine reminds him. “Well, okay. I did. But I thought I was being respectful.”

“Touché.” Kurt laughs. “So . . . we're both oblivious idiots?”

Blaine laughs with him and feels a bit like flying. “I can live with that.”

**

Their first kiss isn't in the rain the way Blaine had fantasized about when he'd first met Kurt. It's even better that that.

It's back at their apartment after their first date, their lips still cold from the winter air and Kurt's mouth still tasting like coffee. They are standing there in their socked feet with their coats still on, and Kurt drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders, just as Blaine wraps his own arms around Kurt's back. 

It's amazing.

“I can't wait to tell Elliott,” Kurt says as they pull back from the kiss. “He's gonna love this.”

For the first time, the mention of Elliott doesn't give Blaine that little stab of misery. “Yeah, I bet he will.” He grins.

“But he'll have to wait a bit to find out,” Kurt says. “I have other plans this weekend.”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine widens his grin, pulls Kurt in a little tighter. “Like what?”

“There's this guy I really like,” Kurt tells him. “He asked me out today and I think if I play my cards right, I may just get a boyfriend out of it.”

Blaine nods. “I'd say your chances are pretty good,” he says. “I know this guy really well, and I know for a fact that he likes you back. A lot, actually.”

“That's the best news I've heard all day,” Kurt says, and kisses him again. And Blaine kisses him back. 

He hopes Elliott gets the guy he likes too. Maybe they can go on double dates. He thinks he really likes the idea of double dates.

But not quite yet, he thinks as Kurt parts his lips to kiss him deeper. For now, he's happy having Kurt all to himself. 

No more assumptions and speculation. He's gonna make sure Kurt knows exactly how Blaine feels about him, and what he feels right now is pretty damn lucky. And kind of head over heels in love. 

And right now Kurt is right here holding him in his arms and kissing him, and that seems like very convincing evidence that he might not be opposed to Blaine expressing these feelings.

Which works out well, because Blaine has a lot to express. He's in love, and he finally, finally feels good about that.


End file.
